


Ice Cream

by mldrgrl



Series: Little Will Universe [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Mulder and Scully on a car ride home





	

Spending a full day with Bill Scully Jr. was not high on Mulder’s to do list, but it was an obligation he couldn’t break free from. Birthdays and holidays, that was the agreement. And to keep the complaining to a minimum. And to be civil. That was the hardest part of the bargain.

 

Driving home from Maggie’s surprise 70th birthday party, Mulder felt that he’d done a good job of holding his tongue and his temper. Bill seemed to be on his best behavior as well, though a few of his usual snide comments escaped, which earned him a few disapproving glares from Tara. Mulder had heard it all before and he’d been trying not to take it so personally, but some days were harder than others.

 

“What are you thinking?” Scully asked, reaching across from the passenger seat to put her hand on the back of Mulder’s neck. She ran her thumb from the back of his ear along his hairline and lightly massaged the base of his skull.

 

Mulder sighed appreciatively and rolled his neck a little. He quickly glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled when Will caught his eye and grinned at him from his car seat.

 

“Hi, Daddy,” Will said.

 

“Hi, Buddy,” Mulder answered.

 

Scully looked over her shoulder and smiled at their son as well and then continued to massage Mulder’s neck.

 

“Bill reminded me,” Mulder said, “not for the hundredth time, that I’d probably ruined his little sister’s chances of marrying in a Catholic church.”

 

Scully snorted softly and curled her hand to rub the back of her fingers against Mulder’s nape. They had both heard that one plenty of times before.

 

“He also told me we should look into a speech therapist,” he said.

 

“For what?” Scully asked.

 

“Apparently Charlie’s boys never had problems pronouncing the letter R. Neither did Matthew. He said it must come from the Mulder side and we should look into it now before it’s too late.”

 

Scully stopped rubbing Mulder’s neck and looked over her shoulder again at Will. Mulder checked the rear view mirror again also. Will was kicking one foot against his car seat and staring out the window. Scully reached back and caught his heel with her cupped hand and he pulled it away from her, giggling as he tried to dodge her searching fingers.

 

“Let’s play the car game,” Scully said to Will. “What color should we look for today?”

 

“Wed,” Will said.

 

“Okay, you find all the red cars and we’ll count them together.”

 

With Will’s attention diverted, Scully turned back to Mulder and slid her fingers through his hair. “You know what an A-S-S-H-O-L-E he can be,” she said.

 

“It’s fine if he wants to say things about me. It’s not fine…when it’s not.” Mulder checked the mirror again and Will was staring intently out the side window at passing traffic.

 

“Wed, Mommy,” Will called, pointing out the window.

 

“That’s one,” she said.

 

“What if we skipped Thanksgiving this year?” Mulder asked.

 

“Mulder,” she answered.

 

“I know.” He sighed.

 

“I’ve stopped caring what he thinks of how I live my life a long time ago. I wish you would too.”

 

“So do I, I just-“

 

“Wed two!” Will called.

 

“Good job, Will,” Scully answered. “You just what?”

 

Mulder glanced in the mirror again and watched Will happily kicking his foot. He wished he could be so easily pleased as to get excitement over finding a red car on the highway. He wanted his son to always be that happy. A horn honked vaguely in the distance somewhere behind them and Will tipped his head up and back.

 

“Beep beep,” Will said.

 

“I had a little sister once too,” Mulder said, quietly. “I’d like to think I wouldn’t be such an A-S-S-H-O-L-E to any guy she was with, but I don’t know.”

 

“It would all depend on whether or not you trusted her judgment,” Scully said, sitting back in her seat and moving her hand down to Mulder’s thigh.

 

Mulder shrugged a little and tried to shake free of the stranglehold Bill always put on his contentment. Because for the first time in maybe forever, he was content. It had taken a lot of blood, sweat, and tears to get there, but it was worth it. He had Scully, he had Will, and he didn’t care if she didn’t want to get married and if his son couldn’t pronounce his R’s, so what? He and Scully were more committed to each other than most married couples he knew and Will was three. Either he grew out of it or he didn’t, it wouldn’t make a difference in how much he loved him.

 

“Hey,” Mulder said, taking one hand off the steering wheel to cover Scully’s hand on his knee. “The offspring and I were both good boys today. Why don’t we stop for some I-C-E-C-R-E-A-M?”

 

Scully tiredly rolled her head against the seatback and groaned a little. “Don’t we have some at home?”

 

“I wouldn’t call what you keep in the freezer edible. C’mon, Scully. I-C-E-C-R-E-A-M.”

 

“Yeah, ‘mon Scuhwee,” Will chimed in. “Icekween.”

 

Mulder stifled as laugh as Scully raised her brow. He checked the mirror and Will grinned cheekily back at him, kicking both feet against his seat.

 

“You sir, in the back,” Scully said, turning to look at Will. “I only answer to Mommy from you. You got that, buster?”

 

Will giggled. “Okay, Mommy.”

 

“And you,” she said, facing forward again and giving Mulder’s thigh a squeeze. “You better turn this car around because Häagen-Dazs is the other direction and you know I don’t like Coldstone.”

 

“Wed!” Will called.

 

Mulder brought Scully’s hand to his mouth and gave it a kiss. Bill Scully knew nothing about his life.

 

The End


End file.
